


Weakness

by vmg



Series: Black 1034 (the impostor) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Kids, Mentions of Orange and Brown, Mira HQ (Among Us), Other, Poor innocent boi Cyan, Some pining, There's two imposters among us, awe feelings, not beta read I die in electric, pet Crewmate bundles r kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg
Summary: Lime has a weakness for kids. Yet no one let Lime touch their kids.Except Black.
Relationships: Black/Lime (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Black 1034 (the impostor) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry this isn't an update. I got writer's block, so please forgive me. But plez check out the entire series tho. Thanks :3

Everytime a ship takes off, there's sometimes one or two crewmate who has kids to take care of. Because the nursery is full or a babysitter isn't available, parents just have to take things into their own hands. 

Lime 709 is one of those mid-generation crewmates, too big to be a kid and too young to have kids, prefect for completing tasks. 

Thus, Lime 709 has a weakness for kids. They're so cute and small, some likes being carried on their parents while some others try their best to keep up with their parents by running on tiny legs. 

Yet no one let Lime touch their kids. 

Last time, aboard the Skeld, Lime 709 met Brown 555, who carried around a child because the nursery was full. The kid, Brown 1333, looked at Lime a few times, and that's enough to make Lime happy.

Unfortunately, Brown 555 was ejected for sabotaging the oxygen supply and killing Pink 702. Brown 1333 was ejected along with their parent because the kid was too young to survive on their own. That time, Orange 869 was also ejected for killing Cyan 822 and Blue 913. 

They were left with five crewmates to reach Mira HQ. Then, they got two S.O.S signals, one from a ship with three crewmates remaining and the other from a ship with only two crewmates remaining; if we don't count their kids, of course. 

The first ship has three crewmates who survived two imposters, so the ship was wrecked beyond repair. They welcomed Dr Pink 775, Cyan 901 who's old enough to not be called a child, and Purple 596 a parent of Purple 1392. Lime did try to say hi to Purple's kid, but the kid got scared and ran after their parent. 

Lime 709 felt disappointed, but didn't blame them because the kid just survived a disaster after all. 

The next ship was even more wrecked than the last one, so the remaining crewmates huddled in the communication room, therefore Lime and another crewmate were sent on a rescue mission. Green 815 was a tough one, drilling into the damaged ship to get Blue 598, who sent the S.O.S signal, and Black 499, whose sole priority at the moment was to protect two kids. 

At this point, Lime 709 only said hello and didn't even try to pick up the kids anymore, afraid that they will reject again. However, little Black 1034 peeked up at the attention. 

"Hi! Hi! Bye!" The kid responded before getting up from the floor and follow their parent who's carrying Black 1212.

That interaction made Lime's day a hundred times better. 

Dr White 572 made sure all the new comers are at full health while Yellow 588 pilot the Skeld in navigation. Red 636 immediately took a liking to the new Blue and Cyan 901 as they discussed the best way to fix computers. Lime has nothing to do but look after Black 1034 who seems to like hidding in the shadows, so Lime made sure Black doesn't lose one of the kids while carrying another one around. 

After some time, they reached Mira HQ. 

Like a professional, Lime 709 immediately started to complete all given tasks. While haft way through assembling artifacts, Red reported a dead body. Lime sighed, dropped the task and quickly ran to the cafeteria where everyone meet up. 

"Where?" Black 499 was the first to speak up since he's already at the table with both kids. 

"In the admin." Red replied. "The body was already there when I came." 

Cyan started shaking visibly. "Shit, the impostors are coming for one of us!"

Lime understood what Cyan meant by 'one of us', they meant the crewmates who survived the first ship they rescued. 

"Chill out, buddy!" Pink tried desperately to cheer up their friend. "We'll survive like we always did." 

"Ya sure, doc?" Yellow teased. 

"Now I feel Yellow is suspicious." Blue spoke out. 

"Why?" White asked. 

"Arn't you supposed to be scared? I mean I'm internally panicking right and Black over there is probably thinking about ways to hide his kids." Blue retorted. 

"Darlin', I've been through this thousand times," Yellow tipped his pilot hat. "I arn't scare no more." 

"Green, Pink, Cyan, do you have anything to say about this?" Red gave a shout out. 

"Why don't you ask Lime?" Pink questioned. 

"Ah..." Red glanced at the crewmate mentioned. "I know Lime's pissed again. Maybe I interrupted an important task."

"I'm not." Lime finally spoke. 

"You are." Red shot back. 

"Fine, yeah I'm pissed." Lime admitted. "Now who's gonna babysit Purple 1392?"

Blue turned to see them. "Don't tell me you wanna?" 

"The child should be with someone more responsible." White declared. "Dr Pink 775?" 

Pink nodded. "Alright, I'll pick the kid up. I got tasks at admin anyways." 

Suddenly, Green spoke. "I suspect the newcomers. There's no way it's one of us." 

"What do you mean?" Black questioned. 

"We trust each other. We picked you up, so must be one of four of you." Green defensively answered. 

Yellow chuckled. "Haha, naive. It's common knowledge those damn aliens can become anyone." 

"Must be you, then." Blue pointed. 

"This conversation isn't going anywhere." Black took out his tablet. "I'll skip vote." 

Oh, right. The imposter rate is so high that the head office decided to add a voting system. Whoever is suspected to be an imposter and got the most votes, that one will be thrown out into space, effectively killing them, imposter or crewmate. Democracy at its finest. 

"Skip." Red agreed. 

Everyone voted, and the results came out. No one was ejected since most skipped. 

Then, Lime decided to follow Pink up to the admin, where Purple 1392 was sitting dully next to a body. Their parent's body that's missing a head. Lime shivered at the scene. 

"Hi, kid." Lime started the conversation. The purple child turned away from the two strangers. 

"Child, come with us." Pink nudged them, so little Purple moved closer to dead Purple. 

"Momma said don't listen to strangers." Little Purple glared at them. 

Lime sat down. "What are you doing?" 

"Waiting for momma." 

"You know, your momma won't came back, right?" Pink added. 

"Momma always come back." Little Purple responded. "This is another task, momma told me to wait patiently." 

"Sorry, but your momma won't come back." Pink held back tears. 

"How do you know?" Little Purple turned away from them. 

"Your momma told us to take care of you if anything happens." Pink patted the kid's head gently. 

"No." Stubborn child. "I only listen to momma, even when momma not here." 

"What momma gonna say to you now?" Lime added, voice dripped in sadness. "Your momma was innocent, killed by an evil. But I know, your momma is still watching you, still hoping you the best." 

Finally, Pink cried. "I'm so sorry for your momma! Purple 596 was such a good friend! Sorry, but I know Purple wants you to come with us, too." 

"Do you wanna be a doctor?" Lime asked the kid. 

"Yes." Little Purple answered. "Momma said doctor is good." 

"Then, go with Pink 775." Like pointed at mentioned crewmate. "Pink is a very good doctor." 

"Oh, okay." The kid nodded. "But, can I stay with momma a bit more?" 

"Sure, I'll wait with you." Pink sat down next to little Purple.

Lime quietly left them be and got back to assembling artifacts. After a few moments, there's still one last thing needed to be done, so Lime headed to the cafeteria to buy drinks. 

While pressing the keypad on the vending machine for a can of soda, Lime noticed in the glass reflection of a figure towering behind.

In that moment, Lime turned around in horror, only to see Black standing in line. 

"Hi! Hi!" Black 1034 greeted excited. 

"Oh, hi!" Lime replied in excitement. This is the first time any kid ever talked to Lime 709 first. "Do you want milk?"

Little Black started jumping around. "Yay! Milk!"

"I'll get them some, you don't have to." Black retorted. 

Lime didn't respond, only handing out a small carton of milk for Black 1034. Then, Lime turned back to the vending machine and got another one only to give it to Black 1212. 

"Thank you!!" Both kids said at the same time, melting Lime's already weak heart. 

Black was now staring at Lime like the crewmate just gave his children poison. 

"Relax, I won't do anything." Lime assured and popped a soda can. 

"Alright. Come, daddy have a task at the balcony." Black ushered his kids. 

Little Black 1212 radiated enthusiasm. "Pretty sky!" 

"Yes, we're seeing pretty sky." 

"But daddy! Can I stay with crewmate?" Black 1034 responded. The parent Black gave Lime another look. 

Finally, Black gave in. "Alright, don't give Lime too much trouble." 

Lime was startled. _Someone let me babysit their child?!_ "You don't mind?" 

"I don't mind if you're okay with it." 

"Yes! I can take care of this little one for you." Lime patted Black 1034's head, who beamed with excitement. 

Black nodded and headed to the balcony door with another little Black waving bye-bye at their sibling. 

As soon as the auto doors opened, they saw a corpse. Yellow 588's dead body, to be specific. So, Black reported a dead body. 

As usual, everyone assembled in the cafeteria. 

"Where?" White was the first to arrive. 

"At the balcony." Lime replied. 

"I kinda suspect Black." Red explained. "In some cases, the imposter kill and then report their own kill." 

"Yeah, I agree." Blue added. 

"Then, we'll vote Black?" Pink glanced at Black. 

"No." Lime defended their new friend. "Black was with me." 

"I was with Lime." Black added. 

Cyan finally talked. "Should I skip?" 

Red groaned. "Now I kinda suspect Cyan." 

"Leave him alone, he's innocent!" Pink retorted. 

"Ah, see?" Blue pointed at Pink. 

"Silence." The room quieted down when White talked. "We vote our opinion."

Everyone started voting on their table. Blue and Pink voted Black. Green and Lime voted Blue. Black and Red voted Cyan. Cyan and White skipped. 

No one was ejected because it was a tie. After that, everyone got back to work as usual. 

"What's with Green?" Black asked Lime as they hoarded the kids out of the cafeteria. 

Lime shrugged. "He's kinda upset Yellow is gone now." 

"Oh." 

"There's a joke between the three of us, you know, White, Red and me." Lime whispered. "Green likes Yellow, but Yellow is a generation older." 

"Now I feel sorry for him." Black eyed the grieving crewmate. 

"Well, we all need to finish our task and move on." Lime patted little Black's head again. "And take care of our little ones." 

Black asked out of curiosity. "You really love little ones, don't you?"

"Of course, I do!" Lime picked up Black 1034 and twirled around, earning a laugh from the kid. 

"They're so cute! I mean, who could possibly kill kids?" 

"Do you want little ones of your own?" 

Lime let out a laugh. "Yes, but I'm too young. But if I can just adopt one like Pink did..." 

Well, Lime wanted more than that. The crewmate wants to have two kids of their own like Black 499 does. Even if they're literally hand fulls, joy and satisfaction are worth it. 

After doing a few more tasks, Black carefully landed a sleeping Black 1212 next to their resting sibling as they stopped at a corner. 

"I can carry this little one if you're tired." Lime offered cheerfully, failing to notice the dark aura surrounding the supposed crewmate. 

Black took two steps towards the crewmate, so Lime seemed confused. "You really love my kids, don't you?" 

"Y-Yes?" Lime flushed as Black successfully pinned them to the wall. 

Black purred. "Would you like to make them ours?" 

Lime flushed even more, but nodded anyways. Then, the rim of Black's suit was slowly ripped opened, revealing pointy sharp teeth connected to something darker than black. 

Black chuckled deeply in response. "I want your permission, say that you do." 

"I do." Lime whimpered, yet the crewmate wanted more. It's not a good idea to elope with an impostor, but Lime couldn't help but give in. 

A tentacle seeked into Lime's suit, earning a moan. "My kind reproduce asexually, but..."

Cyan 901 rounded a corner for a wire connecting task, only to see Black pounding and pushing up against Lime, two little Blacks taking a nap on one another nearby. Cyan had one thought: _Holy shit. Parents really are busy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
